


Mirror

by Cole_Ramsey



Series: Project HYBRID [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Implied Past Absue, Implied Past Rape/Non-Con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mental Health Issues, PTSD, Self-Lothing/Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole_Ramsey/pseuds/Cole_Ramsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girl in the mirror is not her. Sonya is strong and powerful; the girl in the mirror is weak and broken. It can't be her. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror

Sonya looks in mirror, frowning. The girl frowning back at her from the other side of glass doesn't look like her. Not at all.

The girl on the other side is pale, with dull dark red hair that is choppy and badly cut and wide, hungry looking, murky green eyes with the skin pulled too tightly over her jaw and cheekbones.

This girl could not be her.

True they're the same height and roughly the same build but Sonya's eyes are brighter; clearer than the dead, hungry, eyes of the girl staring back at her. Her hair is also never as dull and dirty as the other girl's. Not since the escape when she was four. Sonya can't stand grime on her body for very long unless its blood, so her hair couldn't be that dirty. Also, the style it's cut in! Sonya scoffs. If she were to get her hair cut that length surely she'd get it done professionally and not shear it off with the kitchen scissors in a fit of screaming rage and sobbing desperation, like the one that had taken the other redhead's hair.

Sonya traces the line of the girl's jaw, her long fingers streaking the glass. She sneers at the tautness of the skin of the girl's face. She hasn't been that skinny in a long time, nor has she been that pale. Sure she'd been paler then the most of the others, unable to tan, and rather lean. But it had been the kind of lean that came from years of dancing, martial arts training; a steady workout routine and a fast metabolism. Plus she had quite a bit of muscle. Not like this sickly looking wraith of a girl in the mirror who looks like she would drop dead at any moment.

Sonya is strong, powerful; a force of nature that can't be stopped.

This girl is weak, pitiful. Breakable. Broken. Everything she hates.

"You're not me," she hisses fiercely at her reflection, her too thin hands balling into fists.

The girl in the mirror gives a sarcastic half-smirk. _'Aren't I?'_ the girl's dead eyes ask mockingly. _'Aren't I?'_

"Stop it!" Sonya screams, slamming her fist into the mirror, getting grim satisfaction from the loud _'crack'_ that rings through the still air of the bathroom. The redhead glares at the girl in the cracked mirror, smirking triumphantly, almost mockingly.

The girl's answering smirk is clear even through the distorted glass. _'Aren't I? Who else could I be? I'm you. Accept it,'_ she seems to say. _'Accept that you are broken; that you are weak and pathetic. Just like before'_

"Shut up, shut up, _shut up!_ " Sonya screams. Fire is burning under her skin and she wants to do nothing more then to let it go. To make everything _burn._ "I'm not weak. I'm not, I'm not, I'm _not_."

She is vaguely aware of someone – Tom – pounding on the bathroom door yelling "Jen? Jenny? Are you okay? What's going on?" but that isn't any concern to her right now. All that matters is proving to the girl on the other side of the glass that they are not the same person.

They couldn't be.

 _'You are, you are, you are,'_ the sickly girl jeers. _'You are the same weak little girl you were back then. You always will be. No matter how hard you try to change it you will always be weak.'_ The reflection smiles cruelly, her sharp teeth glinting in the dull light. _'You will always be **his** __plaything_ _.'_

Sonya's eyes go wide and she backs away from the shattered mirror and the reflection, stumbling back hard into the wall. "No… no, no, no, _no!_ " she shrieks, slapping her hands over her ears and shaking her head fiercely. She slides to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest. "You're lying! No, no, no..."

Tom has finally managed to get through the locked door and it hits the wall with a 'bang'. Her older brother's eyes sweep over the room, resting briefly on the broken mirror before settling on Sonya huddled and sobbing on the floor.

"Jen -"

At the mention of her birth name, Sonya lets out a hiss, her hands dropping to her sides and balling into fists again. "Don't call me that." she snarls, her head snapping up to glare at him.

He goes on as if he hadn't heard her. "What happened? You're bleeding."

"Huh?" She glances down at her hands and notices the back of her right hand is bleeding where she'd punched the mirror. Oh. "S'nothing," she mutters, "had worse."

Tom sighs and gets a clean washcloth and fresh bandages before starting to gently clean the wound.

"Want to tell me what happened?" he asks again, starting to wrap her hand in the bandages once he's disinfected it and cleaned away the blood.

Sonya sighs, "She was being mean to me," she says, jerking her head toward the damaged mirror. "Told me I was weak just like her. That I _was_ her" Sonya smirks and lets out a cold mirthless laugh. "She said I was broken. So I broke _her_." The redhead shrugs, "Didn't shut her up though," she mutters darkly with a scowl.

Tom sighs, helping her to her feet. "Come on you, let's go get you something to eat and then lie down for a while, yeah?"

Sonya nods. She grins, baring her teeth at the mirror. "She's not talking now though, is she? No, no, no." She shakes her head, "No, no. No she's not. She's quiet now that I broke her. Serves her right the bitch, saying nasty lies. I'm not weak like her. I'm strong."

Tom sighs and gently nudges her toward the door, "Yes you are, but you still need to eat."

Sonya shakes her head, as if clearing it and follows Tom down the hall. She smirks once more as she passes her warped reflection in the mirror as she leaves the bathroom.

"I win."


End file.
